Fifty Shades of Grey (film)
The release date for the movie is the 1st of August 2014, and that was confrimed by Page To Page Premiere. *UPDATE: The release date for the movie was moved from August 1, 2014 to February 13, 2015. Filming began in Vancouver, BC, Canada on December 1, 2013, after being pushed back from it's original date of November 5, 2013. Filming completed in February 2014. 'Plot' Fifty Shades of Grey is an erotic romance novel by British author E. L. James. It is the first installment in the Fifty Shades trilogy, which follows the relationship between a college graduate, Anastasia Steele, and a young business magnate, Christian Grey. It is notable for its explicitly erotic scenes featuring elements of sexual practices involving bondage/discipline, dominance/submission, and sadism/masochism (BDSM). PLEASE NOTE: THAT THE MOVIES MIGHT BE DIFFERENT FROM THE BOOKS, SO THERE MIGT BE SOME DIFFERENCE. SO PLEASE BE ADVISED. Cast and Crew Main See Main article: Main Actors *Jamie Dornan as Christian Grey *Dakota Johnson as Ana Steele *Eloise Mumford as Kate Kavanagh *Victor Rasuk as Jose Rodriguez Jr. *Luke Grimes as Elliot Grey *Max Martini as Taylor Supporting See Main article: Supporting Actors * Eloise Mumford - Kate Kavanagh * Luke Grimes - Elliot Grey * Rita Ora - Mia Grey * Victor Rasuk - José Rodriguez * Jennifer Ehle - Carla May Wilks * Callum Keith Rennie - Ray Steele * Marcia Gay Harden - Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey * Dylan Neal - Robbin 'Bob' Adams Minor See Main article: Minor Actors *(_____) as Jose Rodriguez Sr. *Dylan Neal as Robbin 'Bob' Adams *Anthony Konechny as Paul Clayton Production *Writer - EL James *Director *Producer *Casting *Script * * * * * * Gallery Videos Clips from the Movie Fifty Shades Of Grey - Trailer|This was just released on 24th of July, Thursday, 2014 FIFTY SHADES OF GREY - Official Trailer Sneak Peek (2015) HQ-1|This was released by Beyoncé as a sneak peak to the trailer Pictures Casting |-|Past Cast= 565001_10151732560945805_1791210065_n.jpg|Here is Christian Grey 1185537_540836072655503_1498538429_n.jpg|Here is Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey La-charlie-hunnam-50-shades-of-grey-001.jpg|He was confirmed the role on Monday the 2nd of September 2013. |-|Real Cast= IMG_0624.JPG IMG_0625.JPG Jamie_dornan_pic-12.jpg |-|Suggestions= Matthew-matt-bomer-mobile-wallpaper.jpg Matt bomer 09.jpg Ctggg.jpg Wenn20060825.jpg Alexis-bledel.jpg Movies Stills MrGreyWillSeeYouNow.jpg|Mr Grey Will See You Now ChristianOpeningDoor.jpg|Christian opening a door 50_Shades_movie_first_official_picture.jpg|Christian driving a car in movie 1386600245_dakota-johnson-jamie-dornan-lg.jpg|Christians and Anastasia in the movie Ananchris.jpg|This is there first steamy Elevator kiss Anaoff.jpg|This is when Ana is in the red room of pain Asking_question.jpg|Ana asking Christian questions Moviebennertrailer.jpg|This is the official movie banner from trailer Christian_.jpg|Christian kissing Ana Morelove.jpg|More steamy kissing Christian_Carry_Ana.jpg|This is Christian Carrying Ana from the red room of pain Enlightening_me_.jpg|Ana says "Enlighten me then" Bathroom_scene.jpg|This is the bathroom scene after Ana could of lost her virginity Behind The Scenes Triva TBA Foot notes Real Cast *Dakota Johnson was cast as Anastasia on September 2, 2013. Irish actor Jamie Dornan was cast as Christian on October 23, 2013. Rumored *All three have been rumored to play: ** Alexis Bledel as Anastasia Steele **Henry Cavil as Christian Grey This is only a rumour **Matt Bomer as Christian Grey This is only a rumour **Jensen Ackles as Christian Grey **Robert Pattinson was rumored to be Christian Grey according to screenwriter Bret Easton Ellis. **Ian Somerhalder as Christian Grey, but is rumoured to be his brother (Elliot) Could be? But won't be! References Category:Films